


5 Times Seyoung Wanted to Kiss Takuya, and the 1 Time He Did

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: a.k.a Seyoung is Frustrated and Takuya is Aware





	5 Times Seyoung Wanted to Kiss Takuya, and the 1 Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅋㅋㅋ I forgot to mention that Seyoung is a bit shorter in this than he is in real life whoops)

1.

Seyoung and Takuya were chopping vegetables as per their usual routine. It’s mundane, sure, but Seyoung found joy in just being in Takuya’s company. That was the beauty of their relationship.

 

There wasn’t much to chop so they were standing instead of sitting and Seyoung had to crane his neck a small bit in order to stare at Takuya’s cute, concentrated face. Just indulging in the beautiful sight would be worth the ache and stiffness in his neck later.

 

Seyoung felt an urge coming on. A compulsion that he feels often, but doesn’t always act on because of the impractically and inappropriateness as is sometimes the case.

 

He goes to acts on it, only to find he’s at a disadvantage. His height, of course, has gotten in the way of giving Takuya a kiss on the cheek. Seyoung pouts. And of course Takuya had decided to wear heels today, which didn’t help his case. The world appeared to be out for Seyoung today, although being in slippers didn’t help. Wait, why was Takuya wearing his shoes inside the dorm-

 

Takuya grinned, aware of Seyoung’s staring, and turned his head in Seyoung’s direction.

 

“What’s wrong? Oh!” He looked down at where Seyoung was pouting. “Silly me! I forgot to take off my shoes.” He grinned sheepishly.

 

Takuya put down the knife and went to take his shoes off. Before going however, he gave Seyoung a peck on the lips and left him with a cheeky smile that made him scowl.

 

Seyoung gave another pout to Takuya’s retreating back. There’s always next time, right?

 

2.

 

They decided to go on a sun holiday. Just the two of them on a beach, with a rented house. It was going to be amazing, Seyoung already knew when they arrived.

 

Takuya went to wash up first, leaving Seyoung to admire the setting sun alone.

 

He was standing in front of the back porch, letting his feet sink into the warm yet cooling sand. He sighed with a smile, glad he can take this time off with Takuya. Their schedules are crazy for weeks on end normally and being able to find this gap was a miracle.

 

“Hyung.” Takuya spoke softly from above him. Seyoung turned and was breath-taken from the sight that met him.

 

The orange hue from the sunset accented every single feature of Takuya. His hair was still wet from his shower and it looked like starlight. His deep brown eyes were so illuminated in the light that Seyoung could make out little flecks of a lighter brown in them, even from far away. His smile reached his eyes in the form of eye wrinkles and they became more defined and pronounced because of the setting sun.

 

Seyoung felt that familiar feeling again. The compulsion to kiss Takuya. Yet at the same time he didn’t want to break the trance he was in. He wanted to savour this moment and keep it. Takuya being the height that he is, on a porch with the steps too far away, it would totally ruin it.

 

So his height, and his propensity to memorise every little moment with Takuya, had dashed his hopes of kissing his boyfriend again, but he didn’t care in that moment because he was looking at the most beautiful man in the world.

 

3.

 

Seyoung felt fingers leisurely drifting across his face and migrating to pet his hair which was no doubt a mess. He moaned softly in contentedness at the soothing sensations.

 

“Good morning sleepy head, want some breakfast?” Takuya’s sweet voice filled his ears and Seyoung couldn’t help but smile as he opened his eyes.

 

His answer(something about Takuya being breakfast) was left on his tongue as he gazed at the love of his life.

 

Takuya when he has just woken up is a sight to behold. His hair is ruffled and his eyes slightly puffy. A light blush paints his face in the same way it does when he’s just kissed the life out of Seyoung.

 

This same blush made Seyoung want to kiss Takuya right now, but apparently the other man had taken Seyoung’s dazed and dopey smile as a sign that he wanted breakfast because he stood up and left the room. Seyoung sighed in admonishment, when will he ever kiss Takuya?

 

4.

 

It was a quiet and beautiful night in the woods. They had settled in a wide clearing with a brilliant view of the night sky. The moon and stars shone radiantly, illuminating their surroundings enough so that they didn’t need a lamp.

 

They had a campfire going, although it was reduced to sparkling embers now.

 

They were both sitting at the moment with their hands intertwined. Seyoung felt composed yet panicked as the ring burned a hole in his pocket. He had tried to propose earlier but Takuya wasn’t getting the signal and wandered off in search of firewood (Seyoung honestly believes that he knows and is trying to make it more difficult for him).

 

“Takuya-” “Seyoungie-”

 

They both spoke at the same time, causing silence which was followed by laughter. When their laughter died down, Takuya gestured for Seyoung to speak first. Seyoung ducked his head down slightly and scratched the back of his neck before finding resolve. He stared into Takuya’s eyes as he got down on one knee and began speaking.

 

“Takuya, love. We’ve been together for only a year and a half but it’s been the best year and a half of my life. Every second with you has felt enchanting, but also comforting. When I have a bad day all I have to do is think of you and your smile to give me strength. I’ve grown so much more with you than I ever have before, and I want to keep growing with you. I love you and so I’m asking you this.” He took a breath. “Terada Takuya, will you marry me?”

 

Takuya gives Seyoung a knowing smile, yet his eyes still glitter with tears as he nods and chokes out a “yes”.

 

Seyoung grins with joy and jumps up to kiss him, only to be stopped by Takuya wrapping his arms him and lifting him up into a kiss. Seyoung lets out a startled moan, he loved it when Takuya took control like this. However Seyoung was sour that he hadn’t initiated the kiss, as was usually the case, but he pushed the bitterness aside and enjoyed the feel of Takuya’s arms around him and the push of his lips against Seyoung’s.

 

Seyoung pushed Takuya back slightly out of the kiss, as he remembered, “What did you want to say to me earlier?” 

 

Takuya, after composing himself, says amusedly, “Where’s the ring?” 

 

Seyoung blinks at him before tackling him to the ground. He breaths against Takuya’s face in huffs as he takes the ring from his pocket and places it on Takuya’s finger. 

 

They smiled at each other softly, before Seyoung snuck his hands to Takuya’s sides and furiously started to tickle him.

 

Seyoung would never be able to wipe this grin off his face.

 

5.

 

They were going shopping for their suits together. Seyoung had found his suit and they were still on the hunt for Takuya’s. The staff had given up on him and were letting him pick suits out after the last outcry of disgust.

 

“Okay! How about suit number 34?” Takuya came bursting out of the dressing room with a stress-induced grin on his face. This was definitely not the one.

 

Seyoung wilted, “Honey, you know you look great in anything, but this one obviously isn’t the one..” Seyoung got up from his seat and stepped in front of Takuya. He brushed the lapels of the suit and cocked his head. “This suit does have some good points, but where it lacks, it lacks severely.” He walks around Takuya, and stops to stare at his ass. “Besides, you need something to show off your ass, baby!” With this he slapped his hands on Takuya’s pert buttocks, causing Takuya to yelp in delight.

 

Seyoung stepped onto his tiptoes to purr into his ear, “Let me find something more suitable~.”

 

Takuya, obviously flustered, quickly nodded.

 

Seyoung smiled to himself and pranced off to find something more suitable.

 

He had snapped, he knows that, but he was getting anxious from the amount of suits he’d seen today. They all blurred together and it was honestly making him nauseous. 

 

He shuffled along the racks of suits, hoping that the one for Terada Takuya would fall out conveniently. And while that didn’t happen, a sure close thing did.

 

He saw it glitter from the corner of his eye, stuffed in a corner of shame surrounded by gaudy suits that couldn’t compare to it. He quickly sprinted (more like levitated) towards it and grabbed it off the rack. He grinned in victory and sprinted back to Takuya.

 

When Takuya looked at the suit his face held curiosity and wonder. He promptly ran back into the dressing room.

 

This time Takuya looked like he was on a catwalk. The suit, was truly breathtaking, especially on Takuya. It fit him so well in fact, it might as well have been tailored for him, and Takuya seemed to notice that too as he beamed at his reflection from the small circled platform.

 

“It’s perfect Seyoungie.” Takuya turned to him with the same thousand watt smile.

 

Seyoung wouldn’t have been able to wave it off and be humble because what was standing in front of him was a work of art.

 

The suit must have been crafted with stardust because it sparkled as if it did. The lapels of the jacket served to highlight this as the velvet material reflected the light also. It was a stunning picture, and one of those moments where Seyoung desperately wanted to kiss Takuya.

 

He stalked forward with his intent and stepped up onto the platform causing Takuya to sway backwards in surprise. Seyoung caught him by the lapels and held him close. He made himself as tall as he could and went to hover over Takuya’s lips before-

 

A crash of a door hitting a wall startled from away from each other. Thankfully they both stood upright and didn’t fall but the idiots at the door looked like they were about to topple over any second.

 

Shin and Sangmin were clinging to each other in a deathly tight embrace. They were both grinning from ear to ear and shouting, “We’re getting married!” At the top of their lungs.

 

Seyoung looked indignantly between the pair and Takuya; who looked way too delighted at the scene. He huffed and threw his hands up in the air before rushing out of the room to sulk.

 

Well fuck. He’ll never kiss Takuya the way he wants to, will he?

 

 

+1

 

They had said their vows. Yongseok, who married them, was looking all too smug when he said, “Takuya, you may kiss the bride.” He giggled. And it was that giggle that slightly enraged Seyoung because of course he’d make a joke about that, especially the insinuation that Takuya would kiss Seyoung. There had been so many sweet kisses that his height had gotten in the way of, it had caused hesitation and he was furious with himself because of it. In the moment he didn’t care all to much, sure, but after he felt enraged because he was all too certain that he had never initiated a kiss between Takuya and himself. And this thought sent his blood pumping.

 

It was this outrage that made him do the most impulsive thing.

 

Takuya was leaning down towards him with the sweetest smile on his face. They were already close enough to kiss but what Seyoung did next had the audience in shock.

 

With quick reflexes, Seyoung snaked an arm around Takuya’s waist and use the other to cup his head and then he dipped him down.

 

Takuya had a look of surprise on his face that swiftly turned into one of arousal. He smirked and spoke lowly, “It’s about time.”

 

This cockyness drove Seyoung to silence him with the kiss. And silence him he did.

 

Until Takuya moaned quietly causing Seyoung to grin against his lips.

 

He pulled back and for a second, Seyoung was enraptured again as he took in Takuya’s delighted face and how perfect he looked in Seyoung’s arms. His heart hurt from how much he loved him in this moment, but he ignored it and kissed Takuya again.

 

Just because he wanted to. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i miss crossgene ;-; have some fluff, CandY ~
> 
> This is actually the second attempt at posting here because my internet is a b i t c h but!!! i will be writing more for cg and it will be on another ao3 account that isn't set up yet !!! in the meantime Nadia and I take requests on our tumblr: seyoungandfree 
> 
> ~ mole


End file.
